


Yandere!Eustass Kid x Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Can you do a yandere scenario for Eustass Kid with his fem s/o? Like he’s so in love her with borders on obsession lol]





	Yandere!Eustass Kid x Reader

_//Inspired? by the song Cry Me a River//_

She wiped the tear away and shifted closer to the edge of the bed, arms reaching out for an embrace. Just then she noticed they were trembling like mad, and even when he finally joined her on the mattress, enveloping her with the strong, safe cuddle, the waves of fear kept repeatedly shaking her body. 

“Shhh,” he cooed and swayed her in a calming manner. “Don’t cry.” 

The tears found their way down her cheeks at his words once more. His scent was relaxing, familiar, as she desperately tried to slow down her pounding heart while indulging in it completely. Fingers tangled in those soft locks, mouth, parted open, pressing against his cheek as she choked out. “I’m so,  _so_ scared.”

The fear was paralizing, immobilizing her limbs to the point where she couldn’t even bring herself to move closer to the comforting warmth of his chest. An immense bump got locked halfway down her throat, restricting the crying words of help to emerge.

“I know,” he said.

She wanted to tell him more. She wanted to tell him how petrified the man made her, how she could tell the sound of his steps apart from any others, how she pretended to be asleep whenever he entered their room, and prayed for him to leave her alone. 

But the confessions never came, and even if they did, he wouldn’t care about them. After all, what could he do? 

But the restless nights, full of pure terror, weren’t the worst. The moments when he made her watch as he slaughtered the man who offered to help her with simple directions weren’t the scariest. The look in his eyes which made her wonder if he’s going to kill her or let her slip once again wasn’t the most intimidating one. 

Sheer acting was what made it so hard to swallow, so restricting, and at the same time, so  _tragic_. The act of being happy, having such a powerful man at her every whim,  the fact that many even  _envied_ her position was simply ridiculous. Every day was a torture, every word that left her mouth mattered, in some way, possible to wake a trigger in the man and make him lethally mad. 

Actually, no. He was already mad, and only getting worse. 

The tears managed to dry up on the puffy cheeks, a string of saliva traveling down her chin, but there was no energy left inside her to wipe it away. 

“Please, Killer. Help me,” she breathed, almost inaudibly. “Please, take me away from him.” 

His grip around her tightened as the man painfully dipped his fingers into her hips. At this point, the body he held in the tight embrace was convulsing, at the verge of giving up, and he couldn’t really blame her. He knew the man who owned that body very well, which only left him wondering how it is possible that she’s still resisting him. 

“Tell me how.” He moved his hand up to her hair, stroking it gently. “Tell me how and I’ll do it.” 

The stuffy air of the cabin suddenly made it hard to breathe, as she quickly pulled away from him and launched towards the small window. The feeling of suffocating hadn’t left her lungs and throat for even a little bit, but it became bearable when she inhaled the salty scent of the sea.

The rustling of the sheets behind her indicated the man followed her to the window, only to wrap his arms around her waist once more and rest his chin on the top of her head while staring off at the horizon. 

Tears backed up into her throat once again when the sight of an open sea reminded her all about the freedom she was supposed to enjoy while sailing on it. It wasn’t ever supposed to be this way. 

Her heart skipped a beat and goosebumps appeared over the skin when she heard  _his_ footsteps. Not being able to voice a coherent sentence, due to the returning lump in her throat, she managed to push the unsuspicious blonde away from herself before the cabin’s door sprung open and banged against the wall. 

“Please, don’t go,” she whispered to Killer with tears dwelling in her eyes, but he already backed away, sending her the last, worried glance. “Please, don’t leave me here.” 

“What were you doing here,  _Killer?_ ” the captain asked, his low, calm voice sending shudders down her spine. She knew that tone very well, the tone of bloodthirsty animal on the hunt, which so desperately needed to let go of its’ own sorrows and griefs on the suffering of others. 

When the blonde didn’t respond and tried to pass by, the wall trembled with force as he got harshly pinned to it by his captain. “I thought I asked you something.” 

“Calm down, Kid. I was just leaving.” 

Months of practice to conceal her feelings taught her well, but not that well, since she couldn’t help but gasp in fear when Kid’s grip on the other man only got stronger. 

Her boyfriend’s eyes wavered in between her an Killer with a shadow of realization. 

“You’re fucking her?” he growled, attention focusing back to his first mate. The blonde, however, didn’t seem too fazed and kept his posture despite having a hand clenching around his throat. In a fluid motion, he pushed it away with a steel grip. 

“You know I’m not. Stop being paranoid,” he said in that calm manner that made her long for his safe embrace again. Her fingers scraped the wooden wall beside the window when Killer left, wordlessly. 

She observed the door slowly closing behind him, only to click shut in the end, making pure silence take over the cabin. 

Kid was standing in the same place, his shifting eyes being the only thing indicating any movement, as they flickered around her figure, like a merchant does to the goods he claims and considers his. 

“You look beautiful,” he simply said and walked closer. “Why were you crying?” 

She gritted her teeth, back pressing against the wall as she tried to step back and escape his prying touch which already started roaming around her waist and stomach, caressing it with affection. 

The tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed when his hand pulled her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes. 

“Why  _are_ you crying?” 

Nothing more than a whimper left her mouth when the warmth of his chest, so different from Killer’s, spread around her breasts when he flushed her against him with a firm grip on her waist. 

His kiss was gentle and careful, but she didn’t fall for the trap. Although it was obvious he’s just playing with her, the sheer knowledge of it wasn’t at all helpful. What was she supposed to do? Run? Jump into the ocean? 

A sharp inhale against his lips was all she could muster, before involuntarily indulging in tears of fear. Ironically, her body felt the need to have him closer, so her arms darted up and wrapped around his neck as she cried. 

Kid held her tightly, reassuringly. It was more than disturbing, but with time slowly passing and his strong hold around her not quivering for even a second, she managed to calm down. There she was, standing in the silent room with only the faint sounds of waves reaching her ears from the half-opened window, with her oppressor and savior bringing her comfort, due to the situation he himself created. What a great, merciless irony. 

Her stomach remained clenched for the whole time, but only  _now_ she was finally able to breathe properly.  _Now_ that she remained closer to the beast than ever, and was able to open up to her fear. 

“No one will harm you,” he muttered and kissed her temple. “No one.” 

His lips dove to meet hers once more, the overwhelming scent of his cologne taking over her senses as he caressed, nibbled and explored every inch of her body, as if he still didn’t know it all by heart.

“Now tell me who hurt you.” 


End file.
